Star In the Storm
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: When A horrible Storm hits Katara falls off Appa and Zuko jumps in the water! Will they be able take care of each other.On a cursed island! Zutara
1. The Storm

****

**_: ) Hey so I hope you like it this would be my third story! _**

**_And thanksto Zukos Way Hot me and her are writting a story together_**

**_it's called Meet me Under the Misletoe part 1&2 okay so enjoy : )_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_chapter one Storm_**

**_" Aang, we have to stop Appa can't take much more!" Katara said pulling at Aang's sleeve. " Look theres going to be a bad storm." Aang said calmly and pointing to some big black clouds. " Then we have to stop somewere." Sokka said crawling up to them. " Theres an island, but we'll hit the storm before we get to it." Aang said pointing to a speck in the ocean far ahead._**

**_" Uncle! Uncle Iroh!" Zuko yelled from across the deck. " Yes, Prince Zuko." Iroh said taking a sip of his tea. " The avatars heading northeast so we must change corce!" Zuko yelled and made a discusted face when Iroh ate a piece of his fried duck. " Oh! Gross Uncle!" Zuko yelled and covered the view with his hand. He walked away over to some guards. " You!" Zuko barked to a guard. " Tell captine to change corce." the guard nodded and started to leave. " Um sir, what way?" the guard asked. Zuko turned around on his heels. " Northeast." Zuko said and walked back to the deck. " Prince Zuko there is a bad storm northeast are you sure? we can still change corce." Iroh said and pointed to the clouds. " I don't care if theres a storm as long as the avatar is in my sight we are going northeast." Zuko said and walked over to the railing._**

**_" Hold on!" Aang shouted as Appa turned vilontly through the wind. " Sokka help!" Katara screamed as she started slipping off of Appa. " Katara hold on!" Sokka yelled and tried to grab her hand. But he was to late. She screamed as she fell through the sky to the water below. " Katara!" both Aang and Sokka yelled. "Aahhh.." Katara screamed and fell into the water._**

**_" Zuko we need to get the men inside!" Commander Zhike yelled over the violant wind. Zuko watched the waterbender fall from the bison and into the water. _**

_I sould help her. **Are you crazy shes the enemy let her drowned! **To bad she needs help and I can use her for bait to get the avatar. **Zuko sighed and struggled to walk over to Commander Zhike. " Get some rope, I'm going to get the water peasent from the water!" Zuko shouted over the violent winds. " But sir, it's far to dangerouse the waters their deadly!" he yelled but Zuko walked right passed him. **Fine if he won't help then I'll do it myself! **Zuko grabbed a rope and tied it around his waist. " Take this and when I tug pull me up!" Zuko shouted and handed the rope to Zhike. He shouted to some men and they walked over to the railing with Zuko. **_

_**Katara felt the breath get forced out of her when she hit the freezing water. Katara started freaking out and trying to get to the surface to breath. She couldn't feel any part of her body so she didn't know if she was moving or not. She struggled to get to the top but the water kept pulling her back under. She thought she was surly going to die. **Wow dieing in my own element. I never thought I would die so soon. **I can't die Aang and Sokka need me. **Well then you better be waking up and swimming up.** Katara tried to wake up but she couldn't. She felt herself going under.**_

_**Zuko jumped over and the string ripped a little. The men didn't nottice when Zuko jumped in with a half rope. Zuko struggled when he first hit the water. **Crap this is cold!** Zuko took deep breathes and then went back down. He couldn't see anything five feet infront of him. He swam as hard as he could strait. He saw a blue blur infront of him and swam toward it. The men gasped when the rope snapped and fell into the water below. Zuko felt less pressure on his waist. He looked down and saw the rope swimming under him. He quickly untied the rope from his waist and swam away from it toward the blue clothing. **_

_**" Sokka we have to get her!" Aang yelled. Sokka looked down at the water and frowned. Katara was gone, she fell into the deadly water below, her element. " Aang keep going she'll float to land, so she'll be okay shes a waterbender she'll be okay." Sokka yelled to Aang. **"She'll be okay." **Sokka thought he hoped. **_

**_Katara thought she was going to die. I think I'm dead. She could see Aang and Sokka and all the fun timed they had. And all the times they got away from Zuko. And I never found out how he had gotton his scar. She could feel herself slowly dieing. But then she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. _**

**_Zuko grabbed the body and swam up to the surface. He looked around for something they could float onto. He felt something hit him on the back of the head and looked. A big piece of wood big enought for two if they got really close! Zuko groaned when he pulled Katara's form onto the wood. She moaned and spit up a lot of water. She opend her eyes a little and then fell unconcious. Zuko layed down next to the waterbender and closed his eyes he was cold, tired, and very exhausted._**

**_" Iroh!" Commander Zhike yelled and ran over to the old general. He fell and got washed to the railing but got back up and ran up to Iroh who was inside the ship. " Iroh, sir Zuko! he was jumping to get the waterbender and and..." Zhike was breathing deeply and Iroh stood up and put a hand on the young man's back. " What happen to Zuko?" Iroh asked and the commander looked up at him. " His rope broke and he's in the water now." commander said and Iroh frowned. " Set corce to the nearest island, he will surely wash up there." Iroh said and walked away._**

_**Zuko woke up and got up on his elbows. He looked around and found he was on dry land a beach. He spit the sand out of his mouth and stood up on his knees. He looked down beside him and saw the water peasent laying on the sand. He growled, it was all her falt this happend. He got up and started for the woods. " Okay get some wood, some food and get back to set up a camp." Zuko said to himself. He picked up a big fat log and about five more. He moved them to one arm and grabbed some fruit. He walked back to camp and found the water peasent sitting up rubbing her head. She looked over at him and stood up. " Where am I?" she said and narrowed her eyes. " And why are you here? Where are Aang and Sokka?" She said and started walking toward him. " You fell off of your... bison and I saved you." Zuko said calmly and set the supplice down and started a fire. " Well, I remember falling off of Appa and hitting water and...You Your the one who grabbed me!" Katara yelled. Zuko looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. " So I grabbed you whats the big deal?" Zuko shouted and struggled to take off his shirt. Katara stared for a second and looked away. Katara bent down to pick up a stick when she felt a pain shoot up her side. She growled in pain and held her side. Zuko looked up and crawled over to her. " What?" he said and Katara moved her hands to show a big blood stain from the side down to her hip. " Don't touch it!" Katara yelled at him when he tried to move the fabric. " I have to move the fabric if you don't want it infected!" Zuko yelled at her. " Well maybe I don't want your nasty fingers on it!" she shouted and Zuko growled. He got up and walked into the woods. **" Stupid water wench! she sould thank me for this!" **Zuko ripped a leaf off of a plant and collected the goo. He walked back to camp and took out his pocket knife. Katara saw the knife and looked at Zuko's face. " What are you doing?" Katara said and started to scoot back a little. " Don't move, I'm going to help clean it!" Zuko said trying to hold in his temper. He slowly cut the side of her shirt and heated the knife. He saw the fear in the water peasents face and he moved the knife slowly up to her side. " Don't no what are you doing don't!" **_

**_" Aang, lets go to town we need to get supplice, and if we're lucky we just might find Katara." Sokka said and grabbed a blue bag from Appa's saddle. " Sokka, you know Zuko's ship was right behind us? do you think they could have gotton Katara?" Aang asked and let his head hang. " It's all my falt, I could have gone around the storm but no I had to go throught it." Aang said and started walking. Sokka frowned and followed the sad Airbender. " Come one Come All, to Misa Dacapufay's Fortune Telling Booth, we'll tell your fortune! Fire Nation, Water Nation, Earth Nation. Come All!" yelled a little murchant girl. Aang walked up to the girl and smiled. She was around Aang's age and about as tall as him. " Hellow are you hear to have your fortune told by Misa Dacapufay?" She asked and Aang looked at Sokka who shrugged. Aang looked at the girl. " Does it cost anything?" " No, only donations." she said and Aang smiled " Sure I guess we can, But then we have to leave to find Katara." Aang said and looked at Sokka. Sokka nodded and followed them both into the building. _**

_**" Oh Hellow are you two here to get your fortune told?" said Misa Dacapufay. " Um ya I guess." Aang said and they both sat on cushions. " Okay which one of you two young boys want to go first?" she asked and Aang looked at Sokka. Sokka put his hands up shaking them in front of his chest. **No No!_**_ Sokka mouthed to Aang. He smiled and said " I'm sure my friend would want to go first." Sokka's hands dropped and he smiled a fake smile and followed the fortune teller to the room._ **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how was that I know everyone was wondering why i had two of the same chapters**

**on some of the other stories it's because i typed it wrong sorry. R&R **

**-Zutarafan**


	2. Why Me?

: )Well I read your guys reviews thanks and I tried my best to do what you asked.

I took away bold so I hope it helps. Thanks again. Enjoy: )

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter two Why me

Katara smothered a scream with her mouth as the sword rubbed against her skin closing the wound. " There, know i'll put some aloe on it to help heal it and help the pain." Zuko said and rubbed the goo onto the burn. Katara hissed and grbbed his arm and squeezed it. Zuko closed his eyes when her nails dug into his skin. When he pulled his hand away from the wound Katara opend her tear filled eyes and took her hand off of his shoulder. " Thanks." Katara said and touched the wound gingerly. Zuko nodded and crawled back to the other side of the fire. He heard Katara's stomach growl and she curled into a ball more and blushed. Zuko picked up a papaya and threw it to her. " Eeww Papaya!" Katara yelled and looked over at Zuko who shrugged and bite into an apple. " May I have an apple. please?" Katara said throwing the papaya back at him. " Sorry I ate the last one, you have the choice of papaya, papaya with papaya, or a papaya with extra papaya." Zuko said sarcasticly. Katara crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at him. " Oh ya thats not childish." Zuko said and threw her an apple. She caught it and got up. " Where are you going?" Zuko asked throwing another stick into the fire. " I'm going to wash it off! I don't know where your dirty little hands have been!" Katara yelled and kept walking.

" Okay young man sit please." said Misa Dacapafay. " Um Misa Daca..Dacapua.." Sokka started but Misa Dacapafay waved him off. " Please just call me Misa D." she said. Sokka nodded and sat down. " You have a choice my child, Pick a bone or I can read your palm." said Misa D. Sokka looked at the lady. _This lady's screwy!_ Sokka smiled a big fake smile and grabbed a bone. " Oh yes a bone." said Misa D. She looked at the boy and smiled. " Throw the bone in my child." Sokka gulped and threw the bone into the fire. Sparks of blue and purple and white blew out everywere. " Oh yes I see, You will marry a beautiful young woman from the water tribe. But does not say which water tribe I'm sorry." Misa D said and waited for the young man's reaction. Sokka stared at the fire and looked at the woman. " Does it say when? and how? and how old will I be?" Sokka said and smiled a real smile. _Last time at Aunt Wu's she said I'll live a lonly grumpy life! Boy was she wrong!_Misa D smiled and took Sokka's hand. " Same said here, it does not say anything you wish to know, I'm sorry my son." Sokka shook his head. " It's okay Misa D I have heard enough thank you." He stood up and walked over to the door. " Wait young man." said Misa D. " You will have a happy life with a great niece of fire and water, wow it's so powerful! You will come to be great friends with your brother in law, Do what the world says you sould do." said Misa D. She smiled and waved. Sokka stood there dumbstruck. _Wow did NOT see that comming. Wait, FIRE and WATER! Katara!_

Katara walked up to the ocean and followed it to a little creek._ Yes just what I need, maybe I can bend for just a minute. Or two. _Katara walked up and bent some water up to the apple. When she saw it was okay to eat she took a bite of it. The juice ran down her chin and all around her mouth. Katara giggled and wipped the juice away. She set the apple down on a clean rock. _I can always clean it again._ Katara smiled and walked closer to the creek. She bent up a stream of water and froze it. " Okay Katara shift your weight throw the stances." Katara whispered to herself. She threw it at a tree and it melted before it touched it. Katara screamed in fustration. " Why can't I get this stupid move right!" Katara yelled at herself. " Your trying to hard." said a voice. Katara looked around and saw no one. " WHo are you?" Katara asked calmly. " I'm Janey, who are you?" said the voice. " My name is Katara, where are you Janey?" Katara asked in a sweet voice. " I'm right here." Katara looked behind her and saw a little girl with long blond hair sitting on the rock by her apple. Katara smiled and walked up to the girl. Katara reached out to touch her but the little girl scooted away. " It's okay I won't hurt you." Katara said and held out her hand. " You have to leave this island or Python will, you and the fire nation boy have to leave. Now!" Janey said and Katara cocked her head in confusion. " Who is Python, Janey?" Katara asked and sat next to Janey on the rock. " Shes the one who killed me."

Zuko sighed and threw another stick into the fire. " How long is she going to take to rinse off a stupid apple!" Zuko said to himself. He heard a scream of fustration. He smirked and started to walk toward the sound. " Girl, hey girl!" Zuko yelled and moved a branch out of the way. He saw Katara and walked into the clearing. Katara was wide eyed and was sitting on a rock. " Girl whats the matter?" Zuko asked and walked over to her. Katara looked at him and shook her head. " Sorry, it's nothing, and I have a name you know." She got up and wipped the dust off of herself. Zuko cocked and eyebrow and rolled his eyes. " Next time be quicker about. Cleaning your Apple." Zuko said and started walking back into the trees. " Wait Zuko!" Katara said and ran up to his side. " Wait, I saw a little girl she said her name was Janey, she said we have to get off this island, or a woman named Python she'll kill us, or something like that." Katara said and Zuko looked at her like she was mental. " Your crazy, next time just eat your apple." Zuko said and kept walking. Katara growled and threw her hands up in fustration. " Your so...so." Katara said and growled. Zuko smirked and kept walking. But they didn't know is that someone was watching them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:)Dun Dun Dunnn.. Who is it? And I used one of my drawings named Python. Yah..

I'll update as soon as I can thanks R&R : )

- Zutarafan


	3. The Warnings

: ) Hey another Chapter yahh... And thanks again to everyone who reviews me.

Love ya guys. R&R and ENJOY: )

* * *

chapter three The warning

* * *

The figure in the bushes smirked and vanished. " So why don't you believe me!" Katara said and moved a branch out of the way. " Beacause you're crazy! It's not like a ghost came up to you and told you we're going to die." Zuko said and smirked. " Besided your crazy period." Katara stopped and stomped her foot. " I'm not crazy!" she stormed past Zuko and kept walking until she was at the campsite. "If I was so crazy...don't you think I'd be going nuts? Foaming at the mouth or something stupid like that?" Katara said and sat on the sand. She threw a stick in the fire and took another one and started poking the fire. Zuko smirked and killed the fire. " Hey! What was that for!" Katara yelled and threw the stick at him. He dodged the stick and walked up to the now dead fire. " Hey..you had it common." Zuko said and blasted the fire. Katara squeaked and scooted back. Zuko smirked like a real jerk and made the fire die down a little. " And you deserved that." Katara growled and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going for a..for a walk! so don't try to find me okay!" Katara said and stormed off into the trees. Zuko rolled his eyes and threw a log into the fire. " I'm not crazy...Who does he think he is calling me crazy I saw the ghost!" Katara yelled at herself. Zuko heard her and laughed. Shes talking to herself thats sad! Katara heard Zuko laugh and growled. She walked quicker and found a cave. She walked into the cave and gasped. 

Sokka walked back into the room where Aang had been the whole time. " So how was it?" Aang asked and ate another cokkie that was on a tray on the table. " Creepy..very creepy. We're going know Aang we have to find Katara!" Sokka said. He grabbed Aang's sleeve and dove out the door. Momo grabbed another cokkie and flew after them. " You don't think I knew that Sokka?" Aang asked still being dragged by Sokka. Sokka shook his head. " No when Misa D was talking to me she said I would have a great niece of Fire and Water! That means Katara's going to marry a Firebender!" Sokka said and let go of the dumbstruck avatar. " Why? I thought you two hated fire nation!" Aang said hoping this was all a joke. " No we hate them but I know Katara's not here in this town." Sokka said and started walking again.

Katara stared at Janey sitting on a rock. Bending Water! " Your..your a waterbender!" Katara said and Janey shook her head. " So are you." Katara smiled and walked slowly up to her. " Zuko won't believe me, but I know he wants off this island. Really bad." Katara said frowing her eyebrows and looking behind her. " It's okay, I believe you, at first Kuzon didn't believe me but he believed me when I showedhim Kara." Janey said and moved the water up and then back down. " Who's Kara, Janey?" Katara asked and started bending the water with Janey. Janey put her hands down and looked at Katara. " Shes the spirit that helped me like I'm helping you. Kara will help Zuko." Katara frowned and thought of Zuko. " Janey why is it that only girls are the ghost of this island?" Katara asked and stopped bending. " Because, thats the way it goes the ghost and girl try to get the boy off the island but the girl stays. And dies." Janey said and looked at Katara. " Python won't hurt Zuko, but she'll kill you, she drew you in when you and Zuko fell into the water."

Zuko smiled. It's pretty peaceful when Katara's not here complaning. Zuko felt his stomach growl and he looked over at the food pile. Nothing. He sighed and walked over to the trees. He looked at a big tree with a lot of bananas on it. He smiled and walked up to the tree. " Heads up!" shouted a voice from up in the tree. Zuko looked up and caught a big batch of bananas. " Hey good catch!" said a girl. She jumped down and landed on her feet. " Hi, I'm Kara, nice to meet you." she said and put her hand out. Zuko looked at it and raised an eyebrow. " It's okay I know who you are." Kara said and grabbed the bananas from Zuko's hands. " Where did you come from?" Zuko asked and took the banana she offered him. " I'm from the fire nation, I'm Princess Kara. And I'm here to save you Prince Zuko."

* * *

Hey so how was that who thinks Katara's gonna die? Dun Dun Dunnnn... I'm so evil maybe not but whatever.And I know I probobly had some spelling errors. Sorry R&R

- Zutarafan


	4. I can't die

Another chapter yaaaa... R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter four

I can't die!

* * *

Katara gasped and stood up. "I can't die! Janey can't you stop her please I can't die Aang and Sokka still need me!" Janey shook her head. " I can't help It's all part of your ritual." Katara shook her head in disbelief and sat down. " Why?" Janey looked up and frowned. " It's all part of the ritual Katara, it happens theres nothing anyone can do about it." Katara shook her head. " There has to be a way, Python won't kill me for no reason." Janey sighed and faced Katara. " It's all part of the ritual and curse of Ammelia." Katara cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. " The curse of Ammelia?" Janey sighed and nodded. " I'll tell you the story, but you're still going to die there is nothing I can do to stop it." Katara's head fell and she nodded. Janey sighed and started.

_Ammelia or also called Python. She was the most best and special bounty hunter in the fire nation. Many people called her the spirit slayer or Dus Pferd. Witch is the language she spoke. All the people that hired her were manly woman. She would go around and bring back all the people that she was hired to bring back, or kill. _

_Ammelia was the kindest woman in the fire nation also. Before she started bounty hunting at the age of 16 she was a princess. Ammelia loved her family more than aything. But that changed when the king gave Ammelia up for a war pleaser. Ammelia was sent to the war darkis when she was 14. Some when men were not wounded and not busy they would go to Ammelia and about 300 other teenage girls to meet their needs._

_That is why Ammelia doesn't kill the guys because she fells that woman sould die from men and be free as a spirit. After she died they took her body here and baried her under a tree._

Katara stared at Janey. " Thats horrible." Janey nodded and sighed. " But when we die our spirits are stuck here and we help all the woman who need help on this island until their ritual." Katara sighed and stood up. " I think I know why Ammelia is doing this." Janey looked at her and shook her head. " No one knows why she does, then why would you?" Katara smiled. " It's easy, she won't rest beacause she wasn't baried with respect, so I will find her body and bury it respectly." Janey looked at her and sighed. " Shes been dead for almost 700 years. How are you going to find her body it's probobly just dust by now." Katara sighed and shook her head. " I have to try."

Zuko laughed. " You help me from what?" Kara cocked an eyebrow and smiled. " I have to help get you off the island for Katara's ritual." Zuko stopped and looked at Kara. " What ritual?" Kara smiled and laughed. " You don't even know we were having a ritual tonight?" Zuko frowned. "Katara's having a ritual why?" Kara laughed even harder and started walking. " Hey stop!" Zuko ran up to her and tried to grab her arm. But he went right through her. She looked at him and smiled. " You can't touch me silly."Zuko growled and looked at the girl. " What are they going to do to her?" Kara smiled brightly. " My favorite part of the whole fanally, their going to sacerfice her for Python!" Zuko frowned deeply. " You enjoy that?" She nodded and kept walking. She stopped in front of a pond and waved Zuko over.

Katara ran out of the cave and tried to look for a tree that looked odd. She looked and looked. Nothing. She sighed and started to run throught the trees. Looking this way and that. Still nothing everything looked the same. She stopped when she heard something. She stood still and listend. Snap. A twig behind her somewere snapped and she turned around. No one was there. Katara sighed and started walking. Snap. She walked a little faster. Snap. She looked back and there was nothing there. She gulped and started running. Snap snap snap. She ran and stopped when she was on the beach. A dead end! She looked behind her and no one was there. She started walking down the shoreline and heard someone walking behind her she tuned around. " Zuko this isn't funny stop." Nothing happend. She growled and started running back into the trees. She heard someone running behind her and screamed when she stopped dead on the edge of a cliff with a waterfall under the cliff. With lots of rocks. She felt somthing touch her. A hand came over her mouth and somthing cold on her neck a knife!

* * *

Ya who is it? You'll find out in about two chapters from now or somthing like that. Well R&R

- Zutarafan


	5. No!

Hey another chapter! And if I have spelling mistakes thats because I don't have spell check. Sorry Well R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter five

No!

* * *

Zuko ran and ran. He looked every direction and still didn't see anything. " Katara!" Zuko yelled and stopped Did I just say her name? Out loud? He shook his head and started running toward the cave up ahead. He looked inside and saw Kara standing there with her arms crossed and a smile played on her lips. " Where is she Kara?" She laughed and brought her finger to her lips. " Listen and watch." Zuko raised an eyebrow and looked at Kara look at the water. He walked up and saw Katara by a cliff with a person behind her. With a knife to her throat. His eyes grew big and he ran outside. Okay shes at a cliff. I didn't see any damn cliffs when I looked around!

Katara struggled and bit the person's finger. The person laughed and put the knife closer to her throat. " Silly peasent you can't hurt me." Katara growled and tried to get the knife away from her throat. " You can wiggle all you want your not getting away from me peasent." Katara gulped and turned her head as good as she could to see who it was. The knife cut her throat a little and she winced in pain. The person laughed. The person brought their pale white hands up to her cut and wiped the blood off of her throat. Katara watched as the person put her blood in his mouth and enjoyed it. Katara grimmanced when the person licked her neck and laughed. " You...you sick sick man!" Katara screamed. He cocked his head. "Now how did you know I was a man? peasent?"

Zuko was breathing deep and quick breaths. He looked that way and that way and still no sign of Katara or a damn cliff! He growled in frustration and ran to the beach. He found a pair of foot prints in the sand but they ended. Into another set of trees! Zuko growned and followed the footprints. He ran up to a water fall and heard a noise. He looked up at the cliff above him! The cliff! Katara! He walked behind a tree and watched. Waiting for the perfect time.

Katara screamed and elbowed him in the gut. He laughed and turned her around. He lifted his shirt to show a metal breast plate all the way down. Katara sighed and looked at his face. Or his mask. It was blue and had two teeth sticking out from the mouth. She gasped and screamed when he picked her up. " You would be good, I haven't seen a woman in ages." She screamed and started punching him on the back and shoulder. He laughed and kept walking.

Zuko growled and started walking with them. He climb a tree and jumped a couple ahead of Katara and the man. He gasped when he saw it a man in His blue spirit mask!

* * *

Hey how was that chapter? And those who read my other chapters and was wondering why I spelled hello, hellow is because thats how I say and write hello. Well R&R

- Zutarafan


	6. Who are You?

Hey I think this chapter is pretty awsome! And some said it was Zhao...Oh you'll be surpriced! R&R ENJOY: )

* * *

chapter six

Who are You?

* * *

Zuko growled. How the hell did he get my mask? He growled and jumped down behind a bush. Katara's head shot up and looked at the bush. She saw Zuko and mouthed. 'Help!' Zuko nodded and put a finger up to his lips. She nodded and put her head down again.

They walked up to the ocean on the other side of the island. He put her down and she fell to the ground. He knelt down and tied her hands together behind her back. She growled and started to wiggled. "Stop!" She looked at him and started wiggling again. He growled and slapped her. She spit out blood. He smirked. "You gonna try that again?" She shook her head and bent it in shame. He smiled and walked over to the water. "So what are you doing on this island?" Katare kept her head down and didn't answer. He sighed and walked over to her. "You remind me of someone." Katara kept her head down and didn't move. He shook his head and picked up her head so her could see her. He looked at her neck and gasped. "Katara?" Katara's eyes grew big and she shook her head out of his hands. "How do you know who I am?"

Zuko hid behind a bush nearby waiting for the time he could save her and get off this island! He saw Katara's head hung and saw the man holding her head. She shook it away and Zuko snickered. She won't last until nightfall if she keeps this up. He smiled and sat on a rock.

"Sokka wait up!" Aang said as they ran throught the trees. They walked up to Appa. Sokka jumped up on him and waited for Aang. "Sokka it's okay I'm sure Katara will have an explanation for this, or what ever." Sokka shook his head. "It's not the same Aang you don't just ask someone why they do something in the futer." Aang shrugged and jumped on Appa. Sokka sighed and yip yipped. They took off into the air and started going to the diffrent islands to find Katara.

The man smiled and sat down. "Katara don't you remember me?" She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. He took off his mask slowly. Katara gasped and scooted back. Zuko smiled and held out a hand. "Your dead, so how are you here Katara?" Her eyes were big in shock and she started shaking her head. "You can't be Zuko! Zuko's at camp! I left him there, and your...your to old to be him!" He frowned. "I'm only twenty seven!" She shrugged. "Who are you and what do you want?" He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You helped me get off the island we loved each other...I wanted you to come but you wouldn't...So I came back and you ran away into the woods. I tried to find you but by the time I found you...you...you were dead..." Katara frowned. "I die! So Janey was right Python's going to kill me!"

He nodded and took his hand off of her shoulder. "And every year on this day I put my blood into the water hoping your spirit would get it. And tonght I do that." Katara's eyes grew bigger. "But we just got here! I can't die tonight! Are you like A spirit warning or something?" He shrugged and didn't lookat her but stared at the wataer. "I was going to ask you too marry me...I loved you Katara and I still do." She shook her head. "No Zuko you don't love me you never will do you hear me?" He looked at her. She was crying. "You were pregnat with my baby." She shook her head and started crying harder. "No Zuko No...NO...No.." He put a hand on her lap and up to her chin. He brought a hand up and brought her head up so he could look at her face.

Zuko sat there and watched the whole thing. He couldn't see the man but he could hear Katara yelling. I don't love her why would she be yelling you don't love me Zuko? He walked out of the bushes and ran up to them a fire in his hand ready to attack the person. He flung a fire ball at the man but the man threw one back and it destroyed it. He growled and threw a kick at the man. "Stop...stop it now Zuko!" They both looked at her. "Be quiet!" they looked at each other. "Who are you? And why did you take my blue spirit mask? How did you get my blue spirit mask?"

The older Zuko shook his head and frowned. "After I saw my beloved dead I made a float and floated back to my ship. I grabbed just a couple of things without my uncle and crew knowing and I came back here. Why do you think I stole my own mask?" the younger Zuko smirked. "How could you go on and in MY ship and get MY blue spirit mask?" The older Zuko sighed and looked at the mask. "I've used this mask to betray my country..." The younger Zuko snickered and laughed.

"Ha how could you? My Mother gave that mask to me before she died." The older Zuko raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy. "What is your name boy?" The younger Zuko stood up tall. "Why sould I tell a dirt little peasent like you?" The older Zuko growled and brought his left side of his face come into the light. "Because I think I'm you in the futer Prince Zuko."

* * *

Wow huh? Who would think That would have happend? Well It just kind of came to mind...Well R&R

-Zutarafan


	7. Free?

I wrote this chapter in school so I hope you guys like it. Well you know the drama. ENJOY! R&R

* * *

chapter seven

Free?

* * *

"I told you we've been walking in circles!" Katara yelled at Zuko's back. Zuko rolled his eyes and ingnored her. 

"Are you even listenging?" she said and stopped. He heard her stop. He stopped and looked at her. "I'm trying not to!" He said in an iritated voice.

He turned around and started walking again. Katara growled and ran up to his side. "I liked the other Zuko a lot better." She said more to herself then to him. He laughed.

"Well if you like him so much, then why didn't you stay with him?" Zuko said almost shouting. Katara stopped and crossed her arms.

"He told me to stay with you." she said looking at his back. He stopped and faced her. She looked away a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm going to die tonight Zuko." she said and opend her eyes. She looked at him.

"He told me you loved me, still love me, you asked me to marry you, but I die, so I don't completly understand." She said and looked at him tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't want to die Zuko!" she shouted. He nodded and started walking again. She walked up to him and started rubbing her face. Trying to get the tears off of her face.

"Thats why we are going to get off of this island." Zuko said. She raised an eyebrow. "We?" she asked him in a little crcked vioce.

He shrugged and kept walking. She smiled and looked ahead.

They walked onto the beach and Zuko looked at her.

He smirked. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay sorry, we weren't lost then." she shouted as she walked into her beautiful refrshing element.

"So how are we going to get off of this island?" she shouted to him from the ocean. He smiled and walked into the woods.

He walked back out with a little hand made boat, made out of one of the trees.

She laughed and looked at the boat in disbelief. He walked up to the water and set the boat gently into the water.

She smiled and sat in it. He sat in back and started paddling. "I thought I was suppose to die? But we're both leaving, together, not what your futer you said." she said feeling a little uneasy. Zuko nodded with a frown on his face.

"Maybe it's a trick, maybe he was liying." he said and Katara looked at him. "No, you lie...never." she said. He gave her a 'watch it' look and she was silent.

They were out in the ocean for about three hours unil Katara shouted. "Is that land?" Zuko looked in front of her and sighed. "Thank god!" She smiled and bent them forword full speed.

Zuko held onto the sides tightly. He tried to make the water stop hitting his face but couldn't. She looked back at the irritated Zuko and laughed. "Don't like the water to much?" He looked at her and frowned deeply.

She shrugged and watched land get closer. They paddled slowly as they landed on shore. Zuko sighed and got out of the boat. He walked on the beach and stopped. Katara ran up to him and hugged him.

"You save us!" He stopped her and pointed to something blue on the beach further down. She frowned and shook her head. "No! The island took us in circles!" Zuko nodded and walked up to the blue coat that lay on the ground on the beach.

He picked it up and burned it. Katara fell to the ground and started crying. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" Zuko frowned and walked over to the woods. "No one is going to die on my account." She looked at him and gave a weak smiled.

She got up and walked with him throught the woods. "Where are we going?" Zuko looked at her and smiled. "We're gonna pay some people a visit." She frowned and followed Zuko into a big massive cave by the waterfall.

* * *

how was that? I thought it was okay. So I bet everyone was like WTF? Because of Zuko meeting Zuko. I thought just to throught something ironic in there. Well R&R 

- Zutarafan


	8. The Cave and a fighting deal

Well I wrote another chapter. Thanks to all of you who read my stories and review. Well R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter eight

* * *

"Why are we in here?" Katara asked and heard water rushing somewere deeper in the cave. She felt something weird and then she felt like she was about to faint. 

"This is Fire Nation, so this cave would be the most spirital place on the island, but be careful Python might try to do something to you in here." he said and looked at Katara. She nodded and fainted. He caught her and sighed.

"I just said be careful!" he whispered throught gridded teeth. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Katara didn't know where she was. She wasn't in a dream or a nightmare. It was like a room and she was all alone. She could hear Zuko a little but very faint. "I must have past out like I felt I would." she said and walked up to a cat type figure. It looked at her with it's gold eyes.

Katara gasped and fell back. The cat smiled and turned into a woman. "Why hello, Katara." the woman said and put her hand out for Katara to take to get up. Katara looked at the woman's hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

The woman smiled and her long red hair blew in the wind. "Do you know who I am dear?" the woman asked. Katara looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I don't." she said and looked at the woman. 'She lookes fairly familiar.' Katara thought.

The woman gave a little laught. "Why you sould know me dear, I've been hunting you for a while now, and no matter what Prince Zuko does your not getting away from me." the woman said. Katara sighed and growled.

"Why is everyone after me? Why can't you let me live let me and Zuko off of this damn island?" Katara shouted and a tear began to run down her cheek. "I love Zuko okay...there I admitted it, I love him! Why can't you take that and let me live?" she yelled.

Python nodded. "Yes I know you like him but how do you know he likes you?" she asked in a feline voice. Katara stood straight and staired at the woman. "I know he loves me, he has to love me..." she said and trailed off.

Python laughed. "Foolish girl, he is a man, a user that is what all men are don't you remember Jet, and Haru, and Mikki?" Python asked and a grin spread accross her face. Katara looked at the woman hard and a shiver ran down her spine. "How do you know Jet,Haru, and Mikki?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Zuko walked over and around some rocks in the cave. "Hold on Katara don't believe anything Python says their all lies." he said to the unconcise girl on his shoulder. He walked up to a stream of water, a hot spring! He layed Katara in it and sighed.

"Please Katara if you can hear me, come back fight her, wake up...please." Zuko asked in a whisper. "Please."

Katara looked at Python then she heard Zuko. "_Please Katara if you can hear me, come back, fight her, wake up...please." "Please." _She smiled and looked at Python. "I'll fight you for my freedom, fire against water, no magic just bending." Katara said with a smirk on her face. This might not be easy butI havea shot.

Python got in a fighting stance and smiled back at Katara. "I've mastered Fire dear you won't be able to win." she said. Katara shrugged. "We'll see." she said and got in a bending position. She picked up some water and waited.

Zuko heard them talking in the water and smiled. "It's working, come on Katara chase her out of your dream and you'll be back here in the human world." he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Wow how was that? Well I can't wait until the next chapter. It will have fighting scence in it with Python and Katara. Ya everyone cheer for Katara. (yahhh) Now who ever wants Python to win say yah. (crickets in the backround) well I'm glad that matter is settled. Now everyone R&R.

- Z.F


	9. Fight to the Death!

Okay in this chapter Python and Katara fight! Yes what everyone has been waiting for. Well everyone has to read and find out. Well R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter nine

* * *

Katara and Python circled each other. Death written in their eyes. "Oh, deary do you really think you could possibly win?" Python said and smiled. Katara looked at her teeth. She had fangs! Katara looked at her eyes. They were slits. Like a surpent.

She blew big flames in both hands. "You can't possibly kill the daughter of a serpent." she said and laughed. Katara's hands made the water turn to an ice spike. "Janey said you were a fire nation bounty hunter killed by men!" Katara yelled.

Python laughed. "You can't possibly really believe one of my servance could you? I make sure they don't tell my dirty little secrets." she hissed. Katara closed her eyes and growled.

"Your going to die!" Katara yelled. Python smiled and started walking toward her. Her hands on fire.

Zuko watched her he could see them now. "Good job Katara, keep pushing her, let her keep walking." Zuko whispered in her ear.

Katara looked up and could see Zuko, but very faintly. She looked back at Python and started to walk backward. Python growled and walked a little faster. "Why don't you give up little girl, you know you can't possibly beat me."

Zuko growled and looked at the water. He made little flames in his hands. He took a deep breath and stuck his hands in the water slowly. His hands turned a glowing blue. And then Katara's eyes began to glow.

Katara could feel a pull and looked behind her. "Zuko!" she whispered in disbelief. Zuko was screaming a little and growling. "Hes dieing!" Katara yelled. She started running toward him. She fell through a blue demention.

With Python right behind her. She felt something hars hit her and opend her eyes. She was in her body again. She looked at Zuko and frowned. He was dieing and quickly! Katara ran over to him and pulled his hands out of the water.

He layed upond her not moving. His breath was slowly leaving his body. "Zuko! You can't die wake up...Zuko!" Katara yelled. She slapped his cheek a little. "Wake up!" She said. And slapped him again.

She started crying and baried her head in his shirt. "You idiot! You didn't have to do it why?...Why?" she whispered in his shirt. She looked up at the water that did this to him. For the first time in her life she had never hated her element so much.

She bent a little to her and covered her hand in it. She put her hand on his chest and blew. It glowed blue and disappeared. Nothing happend. He was still getting colder by the second. And his pulse was faint.

She looked around. "Python! this is all your falt!" Katara yelled. Then she saw something orange in the water. Her eyes grew big when she saw a giant fire ball coming strait at her. Katara screamed. She grabbed Zuko and jumped to the side. He shoulder got hit.

She screamed and put her hand on the burn. She hissed when she touched it and looked at where the fire ball came from. Python rose up from in the water. She smiled and threw another fire ball at them.

Katara laid down flat and the ball went right over her. "You don't think I forgot about the fight did you wench?" Python sneered. Katara growled and got up. She pulled Zuko over to the side where he would be safe and looked at Python.

"You bitch! This is all your falt!" Katara yelled. She threw a giant wave of water at Python. Python put her hands in front of her face and protected herself from the water. She growled and threw a fire snake at her.

Katara bent some water up and the fire burned away quickly. "Did you forget Python? I can waterbend!" Katara said. It was all foggy. Python growled and looked around. Katara made a splash here and there.

Python looked around. "Where are you wench?" she growled. Katara laughed. "Your not so powerful when your in the human world are you?" Katara said in a sneer. Python growled and threw a giant flame that went in every direction.

Katara squealed and brought a water bubble around herself. She looked over at Zuko. He was fine. Where he was nothing would touch him. Katara growled and ran at Python with a water blade in her hand. She swipped as hard as she could at Python. Python's eyes grew big and she threw a flame at Katara. She hit it with her water sword and aimed another blow at Python.

Python moved back. But she was a little to late. The blade went into her stomach as quicker then she thought it would. Katara stood there blood on her face. Breathing deeply. She gasped and took her hand off of the water sword.

Python stood there. Blood flowed throught her mouth. She dropped on her knees and put her hands around the sword. She looked at Katara. "How could you kill me? I'm not...I'm not a human?" Python asked and chocked on a little blood.

Katara walked up to her with a serious stern look on her face. "Games over bitch!" Katara said and shoved the knife all the way through. Python made a gulping noise and looked at Katara. She fell back into the water and sunk to the bottom.

Katara fell to her knees and looked over at Zuko. A couple of tears ran down her cheeks. She crawled over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Zuko...this is all of my falt...please don't die, I love you!" Katara said throw tears.

"Thanks but I'm not going to die." he said. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back. "You killed Python all by your self! No one in five thousand years has ever been able to kill her." Zuko whispered. He put a lose piece of hair behind her ear and laughed.

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I thought you were...dead." She whispered. He shook his head. "No, I was in the spirit world, you don't think you could have killed Python with her powers could you?" he asked. She looked at him shock in her eyes.

"You were the one who killed Python's powers? But how?" she asked. He shrugged. "You kill the source, which for her would be her father." he said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Zuko smiled. He put his hands on her head and pulled her closer. He put his lips on hers. She smiled and put her hands behind his head and kissed him back.

He pulled away and smiled. "Needs work." he said. She laughed and laid on his chest. "We should get out of here." Zuko said. Katara nodded and put her head up. She stood up and put her hand out for Zuko. He grabbed it and pulled himself up.

* * *

Okay everyone this is NOT the end of the story there is still a lot more. Okay this is just one part of the story.Well...everyone knows the drama. R&R!

- Z.F


	10. The rescue

Okay now this is the last chapter. But I have the sequeal out already! Ya so everyone ENJOY and R&R!

* * *

chapter ten

* * *

Zuko and Katara lay on the beach hand in hand. Katara's head on his warm chest. "Zuko?" he looked at her and smiled. "Yes?" she sighed. "Do you think we'll ever get off this island?" he shrugged. "I hope so, I don't want to die here, and I don't think I can eat another papaya or apple again." she nodded and watched the sunset.

She thought she saw something in the water far away but shrugged it away. He looked at her. "Is something wrong?" she shook her head. "It's nothing I just thought I saw something like a ship." she shrugged. "Nothing important."

He looked at the sea and smiled. "Katara that is a boat and it's coming this way!" she shot up and hugged Zuko. "Yes, we're going to get off this damn island!" he nodded and hugged her back. "But how are they going to know we're here?" he smiled and let go of her.

He walked up to the edge of the water. He lit his hands on fire and took a deep breath. He shot out a giant fire ball that way and it exploded in the air. He sighed and fell to his knees. Katara ran up to him and sat him up. "You're still weak, come and lay down I'll start us a fire." he looked at her and smiled.

"I thought I was suppose to make the fire?" she rolled her eyes. "Not in this condition your not!" he sighed and nodded. "Your right." she nodded and helped him walked over to the old camp site. She set him down and tried to start a fire.

She growled in frustration and threw the rock down. He snickered and smirked. She looked at him and crossed her arms. "You got a better way Mr. Mocho man?" he nodded and threw a little flame into the twigs. It started a fire and his smirk never left.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, thanks." he nodded. "No problom." she smiled and layed by him. He growned and rubbed his back. "Whats wrong?" he shrugged. "Just my back." she crawled behind him. "Here let me help." she said. He nodded and out his hand back on the ground in front of him.

Katara started rubbing his back and he growned. "Feel good?" he nodded and sighed. "Much better, thanks." she nodded and came back around. He smiled and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back.

He let go and she blushed a little. "It's getting a little dark, we better get some rest, I'm sure the ship will be here pretty sune." he nodded and put his hand around her waist. She smiled and layed her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Iroh stood on the deck of the ship looking at the island ahead of them. He saw a big ball of fire and sighed. "We're coming nephew just hold on." he could tell he was weak by the size and power of the fire ball. He turned aroung. "Helsman set a course for that island!" the man nodded. And set the ship West toward the island.

Sokka and Aang were flying over the sea looking on every island there was there. "Okay Aang this is the only island we haven't been to yet." Sokka said. Aang nodded and looked over. "Sokka whats that?" he pointed to the big fire ball in the air coming from the island. "Maybe Katara is there!" Aang said in disbelief. Sokka nodded and sighed. "But that was sent by a...firebender, come on Appa Yip Yip!" he yelled.

Katara and Zuko were sleeping now. Peaceful and happy. The fire was slowly dieing. Katara heard something. Like a twig snap. She opend her eyes and gasped. "Sokka?" he nodded and walked up to her. "Come on Aang and Appa are waiting, hurry before Prince Zuko wakes up!" Sokka whispered. Katara shook her head. "No Sokka, I'm not leaving without Prince Zuko!" he sighed. "Come on Katara please, well at least come and see Aang."

Katara closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay but Zuko has to come!" Sokka shook his head. "Are you crazy! He's still after Aang if you forgot?" Katara crosed her arms. Sokka sighed. "Fine." She smiled and shook Zuko nicely. "Zuko, Zuko wake up." he opend his eyes and growned. "What Katara?" she smiled. "Aang's here, we're saved!" Zuko shot up. And closed his eyes. He gridded his teeth and laid back down. "Zuko! Take it easy you're still in pain." he sighed.

"Don't think I can see that?" she giggled and nodded. "Can you stand?" he nodded. "I think I can." he grabbed Katara's hand and she helped him stand. "Good you can." he nodded and put an arm around her shoulders. She looked at Sokka and nodded. "Okay lead the way." he nodded and started walking toward Aang and Appa. "Now Zuko please take at least a couple of hours so we can find your ship, not to try to capture Aang." he nodded and sighed. "I will and anyways it would be a little hard to in this condition." Katara giggled and kissed him.

Sokka watched and sighed. "That Misa D was right, Katara will get married to a firebender." he whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and walked back to them. "So are you two together now?" Zuko and Katara looked at him and they both blushed. Sokka shrugged. "It's okay, I wouldn't..." he took a deep breath. Okay this is really going to hurt the pride stick. "I wouldn't care, I would be happy for you two." Katara smiled and hugged Zuko.

Zuko looked at Sokka and smiled. He put his hand out. Sokka looked at it and smiled. He took it and shook his hand. "Now you better take care of my sister Zuko!" Zuko nodded. "I wouldn't let her get hurt on my life." Sokka nodded. "Thats what I want to hear." Katara laughed and hugged her brother too. Zuko yelped as she let go and he almost fell over.

Katara laughed and caught him. "Sorry, well I guess I might have to take care of you instead." Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed. "Aang!" Sokka shouted. Everyone looked at the bison and the young avatar. Aang's eyes filled with happyness. "Katara!" he ran up to them and stopped. "Prince Zuko!" he shouted. He was about to throw a air ball at him but Katara stopped him. "Aang don't he's with me! With us." Aang looked at the two and smiled. "You two are together now."

Zuko and Katara nodded and Aang smiled. He ran up to them and hugged them both. Zuko growned and laughed. Aang let go and looked at Zuko. "Whats wrong?" Zuko shook his head. "Nothing I just kinda got hurt during death." Katara rolled her eyes and giggled. "Zuko killed himself for me, but I got there to him in time and saved him." Sokka and Aang started at the two and nodded.

"Well I know I won't have to worry about you not trearing her good." They laughed and Aang jumped on Appa. "Come on Everyone!" Sokka climbed on Appa. Zuko looked at Katara. "So you going to join us Zuko?" he smiled and nodded. "Anything to be with you." she smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back. Sokka and Aang looked at each other. "This looks like the beggining of a beautiful friendship." Sokka nodded and watched the two walk up Appa's tail. "Off to the North Pole!"

* * *

Okay and just to tell you about Iroh your probobly like what the hell he's still going to the island but nope he doesn't just read the sequel adn you'll find out. Well R&R! Enjoy this last chapter!

- Z.F


End file.
